Bad Boy and Bad Girl
by IluvEdwardCullen3K11
Summary: Moving is tiring and boring but it has to be done if your father is getting rip off... EXP EMXR JXA
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy and Bad Girl **

**Chapter 1 **

**Moving **

Moving to a new town is really boring because my father got rid of all the helpers so we have to pack our own things. My mother says that it will only be for a little while just until father finds the Cullen's and try to make business because we really need it and we don't do any business in this area because it is to far away from Italy. If we get the Cullen's working with us not for us then we all pretty much have business around the world.

"Paula darling have you got all your stuff pack so the boys could load it into the truck?" father asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Nearly ready give me a sec kay!" I said back putting the last bit of shit into the motherfucking box and taping it up. Walking to the landing I signalled for the boys to come up and take everything to the truck. As they were doing that mother walked into my now empty bedroom and sighed

"This is the room and house all my children grew up in. I'm so going to miss it" mother said a few tears falling from her eyes, she must have been feeling so lost and upset because father ordered everyone to pack and the only reason he did that was because we needed and we still need the business and he is terrified to leave us girls on her own and we don't let him go anywhere without my brothers and make him take most of the guards.

"Mother we will see this house again I promise you and if not we will make the house in the town we are living in more like this one" I said hugging my mother tight and walked her out of the room and downstairs to make her a cup of tea the last one she will have in this house. As mother was drinking her tea father walked in sighing and hugging mother close

"I'm so soo sorry that I'm making you leave this house sweetie, you know that I would never let you leave the house if it wasn't important and I was not terrified to leave you and Paula down here while I take Jacob and Paul plus the guards to the town" father said kissing her cheek and walked out to make sure that everything was packed and ready to go and that nothing important was left behind.

"Paula go and wait in the car I'll be out with your father tell the boys to get ready as well okay" mother said kissing my cheek "and thanks for the cup of tea" walking in the direction of my father.

Walking out I seen the boys wrestling on the ground laughing and tumbling around, walking toward them I nearly kicked Paul in the head and that's when everything stop and went quiet

"Jesus Paul you alright" I said kneeling down towards him trying not to laughing by putting my hand in front of my face and trying not to shake my shoulders

"Yea it was a bit our fault as well cuz we were messing on the ground near the car" he said getting up and pulling Jacob with him and began dusting themselves off

"Well ma said we have to get into the car and get ready to go" I said as mother and father were walking out of the house for the last time, when they got to the car we all looked back to the house and knew we would never see the house again.

"Well let's get going" father said as everyone hopped into the car and set out for our new home.

The car drive was really long and boring to the airport because Paul decided to play I spy because he was that bored, so I plugged my earphones in and listen to Stereo Love by Edward Maya but Paul had to rip my earphone out of my ears and insist that I play this stupid game

"Paula I spy with my little eye something beginning with S?" Paul said looking out the window

"I'm gonna say sky and now don't rip my earphones out just tap me on the shoulder okay" I said putting them back in but not before Paul grabbed them and put the into his pocket

"Paula we are all gonna play so stop fucken moaning alright" Paul said "and no its not sky anyone else wanna have a shot at it" this went on for the whole time we were in the car and lucky we have a private fucken jet because I have my own little room so I'm gonna stay in there until we land and not have to listen to all the games that the two of them have, but some of them are fun like the ones that involve cards because I always beat them and plus they get really annoyed and walk away.

Sitting in the plane waiting for the take off, I stand in front of Paul's seat with my hand out, signalling for my earphones that are still nestled inside his pocket of his jeans

"Yes little baby sister?" Paul said sweetly "What would you like?" he knew the game he was playing and fucken loved it because he knows it makes me angry and he thinks that me being angry is like a dog growling

"I would like my fucken brand new skullcandy earphones please" I said looking around to see mother looking confused as did father

"Alright let me just get them for you" Paul said as he handed them to me, he pulled me down and hugged me tight. When he let go of me I walked to my bedroom and stayed there the rest of the flight. The flight was grand still waiting for the food was insane because they kept on saying that we were not at enough altitude for them to give out the food

"They giving out the food yet?" Jake asked not taking his eyes off the game we were in the middle of Left 4 Dead 4.

"No they keep on saying the same fucken thing about not having the right altitude" I said sitting back beside him and continued on the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flight**

The flight to as I am aware of is Washington is at least five to six hours long and my mother would not let me take a shot like Jacob and Paul, that's another reason why I don't come out of my room when we are flying because they are either drunk or someone got a little nauseous and needed sleep so my father would have to go into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom connected to their room and get it

"Paul honey are you feeling sick?" mother always asks Paul first which makes me Jacob laugh because she never really has to ask us only if we are sick the day before or maybe an hour or two be for the flight but for some reason Paul always looks paler than ever going on the plane.

"Paul do you want to lay down in my room, I'm just gonna play the x-box for a while" I said being like the baby sister I am always caring for my big brothers

"Thanks sis" Paul said as me and Jacob helped him stand and walked him toward my bedroom, we walked in and place him on the bed in which he was gone the minute his head hit the pillow. It was always sweet to see him cuddled up in bed when he took the sleeping pills because he always said really weird things

"Do you think I could play the x-box with you" Jacob said "I don't want to listen to ma and da talk about the times when they were our age"

"Yea lets play left for dead 4" I said smiling because I knew when Paul woke up it would scare the fucken shit outta him, I had a feeling the Jacob knew that to because he was smiling evilly at Paul. We got to playing it and we could feel the plane taking off which didn't bother us and that's when we heard Paul start to talk in his sleep

"But mommy I don't want to go to the dentist make Jake go" Paul mumbled and turned over with his head smashed into the pillow, me and Jake could not stop laughing quietly it was unreal and when mother walked in

"Mom why did you have to ruin my first sex experience with Sally, you knew how much I wanted to get it in" Paul mumbled which in turn made us all laugh

"Did that actually happen ma?" I asked giggling and seen mother nod her head and left some drinks on the dresser beside the t.v and walked out shaking with laughter. After that little episode Paul didn't really say anything else and as mother would say my little baby Pauly is sleeping like a baby.

We sat there waiting for the stewardess to take our same orders and get the food because I may be speaking for myself more but I'm starving. I could tell that Jake was starving because his stomach kept on rumbling every five minutes in which he moaned and gripped his stomach. So I decided to go out and ask mother if the stewardess had come and mother gave the orders.

"Ma did you give our orders to the stewardess yet?" I asked leaning my head out the door and seen my mother nod her head and continue reading her magazine and my father was smoking his cigar while reading the paper. I could tell they were relaxed so I went back into my room to finish the game we started.

"So did they order or are we gonna have to wait forever" Jake said dramatically while falling back onto the bed while rubbing his stomach

"They ordered for us so all we have to do is wait till the stewardess brings the food to us or we get called by ma or da" I said falling beside him before getting up and getting on with the game. We played the game for a good two hours before the food came then for another two them went to fill up a few little buckets of ice cold water to pour over Paul because I'm still an evil little sister.

"Paula darling may I ask what you are doing with these buckets of water?" mother asked walking into the bathroom filling up the third buckets and picking them up and bringing them into my room "Your not going to do that again are you?" mother gasped with a hand to her chest smirking before she called father and Jacob to come here

"Honey go and get one more small bucket and fill them up with water please" mother said smiling evilly before my father could answer she pushed him out and told him to go, when he came back with the bucket of water we all picked them up and walked to each side or the bed and got ready to pour it on him

"One" I said

"Two" Jake said

"Three" We said together and poured the water onto Paul which made him jump off the bed with a smack. We all started breaking our shit laughing at him and he looked really confused

"Wha... Why am I all wet?" Paul asked so confused that made us all laugh even harder

"We just soaked the fucken shit out of you bro and I'm sorry I just had to do it" I said looking at him while trying not to laugh while talking.

"So your telling me that you thought it would be a good idea to pour four buckets of water of them just to see their face" Paul said looking at each of us, we all nodded because for some reason you can't lie to Paul, he always finds out about it some way or another.

"Okay then you got me but little sis I would like one hug" Paul said holding out his arms, so I wet to hug him and then realized that he had a bucket over water above my head and then drenched me with it. After the flight my father got the private car and now we were off to the house.

"The house is big and the house has our finger prints in the key pad and all you have to do is show your finger to the scanner" father said showing his finger and continued toward the house. As we walked in father said that all the rooms were the same so we didn't have to run for a room and when we walked toward the bedrooms the first thing we did was collapsed because we were so jet lagged that we didn't even have supper because we were that tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Home**

Waking up to the smell of the Saturday fry was amazing because I could never get the feeling as to how my mother could walk up at eight or nine o clock in the morning after a five to six hour flight is beyond me. I think I will be like that when I have my kids. As I was walking downstairs I could smell the fry more and more and even looking at it made me really hungry

"Mam could I have a bit of extra sausages and pudding please?" I asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on the stool in front of the counter watching my mother work fast and still being able to go on facebook.

"Could you go and wake up the boys please?" mother asked setting all the breakfast on plates and putting them on the counter, walking upstairs I could tell da was walking up because there was a lot of moving and the thumping of feet, so when I walked into the boys room the first thing I saw was a pillow coming toward my face

"Hey what was that for?" I shouted as I picked it up and walked to Jacob's bed hitting him in the head with the said pillow

"Well get out of my room then" he sneered still jet lagged from the flight

"Well then I guess Hooch and Jackson are going to have to eat your Saturday fry then" I said walking out of the room repeating the same thing to Paul and this time not getting hit with a pillow this time, by the time I got downstairs and sat down the boys were pelting downstairs and horsing down the breakfast choking a bit keeping a close eye on Jackson and Hooch who were currently digging into their own food

"You do know that while ma is in the room they won't go near your food" I said smiling as the realizing look on their faces came

"You little witch" they sneered before taking their time in finishing their breakfast, father walked down and then started laughing when he noticed the boys watching the dogs carefully and smirked at me

"Got them again huh" father said as I nodded and put my plate in the dishwasher and walking toward the stairs

"Everyone in the living room for a family meeting please" father said finishing up his breakfast as was my mother, we all walked into the living room and sat there waiting for the boys to finish there breakfast, when they finished they all walked into the living when my father started to talk

"Well I'm having to send you guys to school because you are under eighteen so I'm sorry but you guys are starting on Monday" father sighed and he knew that we all hated school because we never had to be sent to school in the last estate. The house was lovely with a really big back garden for the dogs to play and a swimming pool indoors and outdoors. There were swing sets for the little ones and the colour of the house was really nice and had a relaxing feeling to the house.

"Guys I'm sorry but me and your mother have to send you to Forks high school for the rest of the next two years" father sighed while putting his breakfast plate in the dishwasher and walked toward us holding three pieces of paper and handing us them

"These are your school books for this year and we are going out in an hour to buy them all so go get ready" father said going upstairs as well.

I spent half an hour getting ready and then decided that I had to go downstairs and get this over with

"Well lets get going we need to get these books and everything to organize all these things" I said and walked out with my mother to the car and heading to the mall. We headed toward the old books section and started looking for the books when I noticed a familiar family buying books as well.

"Dad that family looks really familiar do they look familiar to you?" I asked walking toward father with my bags of books

"Yea I think they do lets go and I'll get some people to follow them and see where they live and who they work for and so on" father said as we all walked out of the some and toward the car before I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head when I turned to look I seen a fella with bronze hair looking straight at me. I gave a small wave and then got into the car but before I did that I seen the fella wave back and get into a shiny Volvo.

"Dad we need to figure out who that family is?" I said and looked out the window and seen the same Volvo right beside us and the fella giving orders and seen a black car coming up on the other side and behind us

"Dad hit it it's and ambush" I shouted but it was to late they all started getting out of the car and pointing guns in our directions. We all just stood there staring at each other and was thanking god that Jasmine was at home with Ruby and James and not caught up in this mess.

"So what are you gonna do now kill us?" I shouted out standing in front of my father and mother while Jake and Paul stood on either side a bit in front of me

"We want you" the man said "Our boss wants you"

"And who says I'm going to go with you and your boss" I retorted

"You will or your family dies in front of you! Make your choice" he said standing back waiting. I stood there contemplating about the options I had and decided that I wanted my mother and father to see the grandkids that Paul and Jake might produce and watch Ruby and James grow up some more.

"Alright I'll go but I want to have your boss's word that my family is going to be safe from harm" I said standing face to face with the man in question

"You have the boss's word and mine" he then gestured to the vehicle door and motioned for me to hop in. I waved by to my family and went to accept my new home and life until I killed this man and escaped and back to my family.

"So how long do I work for you and when do I get to go back to my family?" I sneered at the dirty blonde haired fella who was sitting across from me smirking

"You don't go back and you stay in my mansion for a while till I know that I can trust my future wife" he smiled and leaned over and took a big whiff of my hair.

I snapped my hand forward and smacked him in the face

"Stay the fuck away from me you fucken sicko" I sneered sitting as far as I could backward into the seat

"You belong to me now so hit me again and you will play dearly" he sneered right back grabbing my hand, pulling me forward. I thought he was going to slap me put he just bruised my hand because he squeezed it so hard to stop the blood flow. "I don't belong to you or anyone you little shit" I said as I felt the car suddenly stop which in turn made me lung forward"What the fuck" the man said pushing me off him and got out of the car to see what was happening when he was shot in the arm and took off running "What the fuck of please don't let me get shot" I begged God in my head and felt someone put some to my mouth and then I black out and before I black out I felt some soft arms around me

"Don't worry your safe now" some sweet velvety voice whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Home**

Waking up to the smell of the Saturday fry was amazing because I could never get the feeling as to how my mother could walk up at eight or nine o clock in the morning after a five to six hour flight is beyond me. I think I will be like that when I have my kids. As I was walking downstairs I could smell the fry more and more and even looking at it made me really hungry

"Mam could I have a bit of extra sausages and pudding please?" I asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on the stool in front of the counter watching my mother work fast and still being able to go on facebook.

"Could you go and wake up the boys please?" mother asked setting all the breakfast on plates and putting them on the counter, walking upstairs I could tell da was walking up because there was a lot of moving and the thumping of feet, so when I walked into the boys room the first thing I saw was a pillow coming toward my face

"Hey what was that for?" I shouted as I picked it up and walked to Jacob's bed hitting him in the head with the said pillow

"Well get out of my room then" he sneered still jet lagged from the flight

"Well then I guess Hooch and Jackson are going to have to eat your Saturday fry then" I said walking out of the room repeating the same thing to Paul and this time not getting hit with a pillow this time, by the time I got downstairs and sat down the boys were pelting downstairs and horsing down the breakfast choking a bit keeping a close eye on Jackson and Hooch who were currently digging into their own food

"You do know that while ma is in the room they won't go near your food" I said smiling as the realizing look on their faces came

"You little witch" they sneered before taking their time in finishing their breakfast, father walked down and then started laughing when he noticed the boys watching the dogs carefully and smirked at me

"Got them again huh" father said as I nodded and put my plate in the dishwasher and walking toward the stairs

"Everyone in the living room for a family meeting please" father said finishing up his breakfast as was my mother, we all walked into the living room and sat there waiting for the boys to finish there breakfast, when they finished they all walked into the living when my father started to talk

"Well I'm having to send you guys to school because you are under eighteen so I'm sorry but you guys are starting on Monday" father sighed and he knew that we all hated school because we never had to be sent to school in the last estate. The house was lovely with a really big back garden for the dogs to play and a swimming pool indoors and outdoors. There were swing sets for the little ones and the colour of the house was really nice and had a relaxing feeling to the house.

"Guys I'm sorry but me and your mother have to send you to Forks high school for the rest of the next two years" father sighed while putting his breakfast plate in the dishwasher and walked toward us holding three pieces of paper and handing us them

"These are your school books for this year and we are going out in an hour to buy them all so go get ready" father said going upstairs as well.

I spent half an hour getting ready and then decided that I had to go downstairs and get this over with

"Well lets get going we need to get these books and everything to organize all these things" I said and walked out with my mother to the car and heading to the mall. We headed toward the old books section and started looking for the books when I noticed a familiar family buying books as well.

"Dad that family looks really familiar do they look familiar to you?" I asked walking toward father with my bags of books

"Yea I think they do lets go and I'll get some people to follow them and see where they live and who they work for and so on" father said as we all walked out of the some and toward the car before I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head when I turned to look I seen a fella with bronze hair looking straight at me. I gave a small wave and then got into the car but before I did that I seen the fella wave back and get into a shiny Volvo.

"Dad we need to figure out who that family is?" I said and looked out the window and seen the same Volvo right beside us and the fella giving orders and seen a black car coming up on the other side and behind us

"Dad hit it it's and ambush" I shouted but it was to late they all started getting out of the car and pointing guns in our directions. We all just stood there staring at each other and was thanking god that Jasmine was at home with Ruby and James and not caught up in this mess.

"So what are you gonna do now kill us?" I shouted out standing in front of my father and mother while Jake and Paul stood on either side a bit in front of me

"We want you" the man said "Our boss wants you"

"And who says I'm going to go with you and your boss" I retorted

"You will or your family dies in front of you! Make your choice" he said standing back waiting. I stood there contemplating about the options I had and decided that I wanted my mother and father to see the grandkids that Paul and Jake might produce and watch Ruby and James grow up some more.

"Alright I'll go but I want to have your boss's word that my family is going to be safe from harm" I said standing face to face with the man in question

"You have the boss's word and mine" he then gestured to the vehicle door and motioned for me to hop in. I waved by to my family and went to accept my new home and life until I killed this man and escaped and back to my family.

"So how long do I work for you and when do I get to go back to my family?" I sneered at the dirty blonde haired fella who was sitting across from me smirking

"You don't go back and you stay in my mansion for a while till I know that I can trust my future wife" he smiled and leaned over and took a big whiff of my hair.

I snapped my hand forward and smacked him in the face

"Stay the fuck away from me you fucken sicko" I sneered sitting as far as I could backward into the seat

"You belong to me now so hit me again and you will play dearly" he sneered right back grabbing my hand, pulling me forward. I thought he was going to slap me put he just bruised my hand because he squeezed it so hard to stop the blood flow. "I don't belong to you or anyone you little shit" I said as I felt the car suddenly stop which in turn made me lung forward"What the fuck" the man said pushing me off him and got out of the car to see what was happening when he was shot in the arm and took off running "What the fuck of please don't let me get shot" I begged God in my head and felt someone put some to my mouth and then I black out and before I black out I felt some soft arms around me

"Don't worry your safe now" some sweet velvety voice whispered in my ear.


End file.
